10 de octubre
by hannita asakura
Summary: una prueba de valor, puede resultar sumamente interesante
1. Chapter 1

_**Diez de octubre**_

-Una noche llena de estrellas, una luna alumbrando todo el lugar, el viento soplando ligeramente, todo el camino visible, ¡no podía tocarte una mejor noche para esto, Hinata!-La mencionada miró con algo de reticencia a su amigo, Kiba Inuzuka y algunos otros amigos suyos, la habían retado a una prueba de valor, y por vergüenza a parecer una cobarde, decidió aceptar, pero en estos momentos, comenzaba a arrepentirse por ello, la habían literalmente arrastrado hasta uno de los lugares que solía evadir de día, y ahora estaba muerta de miedo, pero ahora venía lo peor, era el momento de explicarle la razón de que hubieran elegido aquel lugar para esa loca prueba de valor, aunque comenzaba a cuestionarse que era lo verdaderamente loco, si ella o esa prueba-.

-Vamos Hinata, dijiste que lo harías, eres una chica universitaria, y no es bueno echarse para atrás, además, con esto todos dejaran de molestarte-Le comentó Tenten, una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos bollos, quien hacia mas de seis meses era la novia de su primo Neji, quien por cierto, era una de las personas que la habían convencido a realizar tamaña misión-.

-N-no lo sé, ha comenzado a darme un poco de frío, será mejor que lo haga otro día-Trató de darse la vuelta, pero una mano la detuvo, miró resignada hacia la chica de largo cabello rubio, quien era la causante de que su perfecta escapatoria se derrumbará-I-Ino-san...-Murmuró, esperando que la chica se apiadara de ella-.

-Vamos Hinata, es hora de que Shika te cuente la historia de este lugar, y podrás terminar con esto de una vez por todas-La chica de cabello azul bajó la cabeza, preferiría no saber la historia-.

-Sabes Ino-Interrumpió otra voz-Será divertido explicarle el motivo de que hayamos escogido este lugar más adelante, cuando haya salido, si no, creo que será capaz de escapar antes de poder encontrarse con nosotros nuevamente-Hinata miró aliviada a la chica de cabello rosado, quien, abrazada de su impotente novio Sasuke Uchiha, había escuchado sus mudos ruegos-.

-Yo opino igual-Comentó el castaño primo de la chica, quien la tomó por los hombros y la puso justo en la entrada de aquel lugar, se trataba del bosque de la ciudad de Konoha, un inmenso lugar de aproximadamente dos kilómetros, donde ella jamás se había atrevido a entrar, no es que supiera muchas historias de terror sobre aquel lugar, más bien era debido a que ese lugar era pocas veces visitado, y muchas veces evitado, los árboles cubrían el panorama completo del interior, impidiéndole imaginarse lo que se encontraría dentro, miró suplicante a su primo, quien desvió la mirada, incapaz de ayudarla en su propio compromiso, apretó los labios impidiendo de esta forma el inminente torrente de lágrimas causadas por su pavor a entrar, cuando sintió que su avance se había detenido, miró a los demás, once personas la miraban, todos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostro, bueno, no todos pero podía darse cuenta que a todos les divertía aquello-.

-Te veremos en la salida del bosque, al otro lado de la ciudad en tres horas, espero que en ese tiempo hayas sido capaz de salir de ahí-Comentó la rubia, quien movía la mano en un gesto de despedida, mientras ella y su novio Sai, comenzaban a acercarse a su auto-.

-Creo que esto no es necesario, pero has aceptado Hinata, así que estaré esperando tu regreso-El chico de lentes negros, llamado Shino comentó, dando media vuelta y entrando a su propio automóvil, seguido por Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji, miró con esperanza a los demás, y ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros-.

-Demuestra que tanto brilla la llama de la juventud dentro de ti Hinata-san-Logró escuchar el grito de Lee mientras su primo y la castaña lo metían en otro vehiculo, Sakura y Sasuke fueron los últimos en partir, recibiendo una sonrisa de apoyo por parte de la chica, resignada, miró el alumbrado camino hacia el bosque, trago saliva sonoramente, y recordándose que nada tenebroso le saldría ahí dentro, comenzó a andar con pasos inseguros-.

Minutos después, al haberse adentrado completamente en aquel bosque, sacó una linterna que le había sido brindada por su primo, y apuntó hacia el frente, hacia donde ella consideraba era el camino correcto para llegar a la parte donde los demás la estarían esperando, comenzó a andar con un poco más de confianza, maravillándose por la belleza del lugar, aún estando oscuro, de un momento a otro, se olvido que ese lugar la había atemorizado al comienzo, y se dejo llevar por la excelente vista, cuando volvió a reaccionar, se encontraba cerca de un pequeño lago, sorprendiéndose por aquello, no sabía de ningún lago en el bosque, miró alrededor, tratando de ubicarse, pero ahora que lo pensaba, tenía bastante rato que había dejado de caminar por el marcado camino que la llevaría a su destino, un sentimiento de pánico la embargó, y comenzó a caminar con rapidez por el primer lugar que creyó conveniente, pero después de veinte minutos con eso, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida: se encontraba nuevamente junto a aquel extrañó lago, del que nunca había oído hablar, bueno, no era como que alguien hubiera sacado ese tema a conversación, siendo que apenas llevaba viviendo en ese lugar tres años, se animó, tratando de que su pánico se esfumará, y para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco más, tomó asiento en una enorme roca cerca del lago, diciendo que también seria una excelente oportunidad de observar tan maravillosa belleza.

El ruido de una ramita romperse tras ella le hizo pegar un brinco, se giro con miedo a encontrarse algo, pero se alivió al ver que un pequeño zorro la miraba desde las raíces de un enorme árbol, respiro aliviada, dándole una leve sonrisa al animal, y volteándose nuevamente a mirara el lago, pero eso duro poco, cuando recordó que era demasiado noche como para que algún tipo de animal se encontrará fuera de sus madrigueras, giro nuevamente la cabeza hacia ese lugar, y cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el animal ya no estaba ahí, se levantó de la roca como alma que lleva el diablo, y comenzó a correr por el primer lugar que vio, no es que le diera miedo esa pequeña criatura, se dijo, era que si no se apresuraba, las tres horas que le habían dado sus amigos se terminarían, si eso era.

Debido a la prisa que llevaba, no podía ver perfectamente por donde corría, ya que por su repentina idea de correr, había dejado botada la lámpara en aquella roca, no paso mucho tiempo para que se arrepintiera de ello, al caer pesadamente al suelo por culpa de un árbol frente a ella, maldijo su torpeza y trató de ponerse de pie, pero se quedó rígida al sentir un par de brazos ayudarle a ese cometido, levantó su rostro con un enorme miedo reflejado en el, cerró los ojos, diciéndose que seguramente era alguno de sus amigos que se había preocupado por ella y se había adentrado en ese lugar, trago saliva y se atrevió a abrir los ojos, lo que vio la dejo impresionada.

Frente a ella, y rodeando su cintura, se encontraba un hermoso joven de cabellos dorados, sus penetrantes ojos azules la miraban escrutadoramente, paralizándole todo su corazón, abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero no pudo, el encantó de ese chico la tenía paralizada, y cuando este le brindó una espectacular sonrisa, sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

-¿Estas perdida?-Fue lo primero que escuchó de aquellos labios, sacándola inmediatamente de aquel letargo, algo sorprendida aún, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, el chico volvió a sonreír, dejándola esta vez, completamente de pie sobre el suelo-¿Te ha dolido aquel golpe?-Preguntó esta vez, recibiendo una negativa por parte de Hinata, sin creerlo por completo, el chico llevo su mano hacia su frente, donde podía sentir palpitantemente el dolor del golpe que acababa de recibir-Creo que te saldrá un hematoma, pero creo que no te has lastimado más-Ella asintió, mientras el rubio se alejaba un poco, extendiéndole la mano-Mi nombre es Naruto, ¿cuál es el tuyo?-Cuestionó, mientras la ojiperla lo observaba completamente embobada, le costó un poco de tiempo el tomar la mano que se le ofrecía, y articular correctamente su nombre-.

-H-Hinata-Aclaró por fin, sintiendo como el chico estrechaba más sus manos-.

-Tienes un bonito nombre Hinata, "un lugar soleado"-La chica se sonrojó, aquel extraño chico sabía el significado de su nombre-Y dime, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí tan tarde?-Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la de cabello azul, recordando en aquel momento, que debía encontrar el camino adecuado para salir de ahí-.

-M-mis amigos me esperan en la salida del bosque, p-pero creo que me he perdido-Él asintió, acababa de preguntarle sobre eso, llevó una mano a la barbilla, en una pose de suma concentración, y después de unos momentos, tomó la mano de la chica-.

-Yo puedo acompañarte hasta la salida, después de todo, conozco este lugar como si fuera la palma de mi mano-Y sin esperar palabra alguna de la joven, comenzó a caminar con ella de la mano, Hinata se preguntó si en verdad alguien se atrevía a entrar ahí, pero al ver a ese chico, quien le aseguraba que conocía perfectamente el lugar, se dijo que tal vez, ese bosque, no fuera tan misterioso y espantoso como pensaba, pasó un buen rato en el que ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra alguna, Hinata se limitaba a observar el rostro sonriente del chico, y prefirió comenzar una charla, antes de que este se diera cuenta de que lo observaba-.

-D-dime N-Naruto-kun-Comenzó llamando la atención del chico, quien inmediatamente la miró, como si hubiera estado esperando por escucharle hablar, ella trató de evitar un sonrojo, y siguió hablando-¿H-has estado muchas veces en este bosque?-Él la miró por un rato, antes de girar la cabeza sonriente por todo el lugar-.

-Si, muchas veces he estado aquí, me gusta la tranquilidad que brinda el bosque, además, hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando disfruto más el estar aquí-Ella lo miró sorprendida, y le regaló una sonrisa-.

-F-felicidades-Comentó, haciendo que el rubio la mirará con ternura-.

-Eres una chica muy especial Hinata-Comentó, deteniéndose de pronto, Hinata se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que pocos metros delante de ella, se podía observar completamente la calle, y a lo lejos, los autos de sus amigos-Te agradezco por haber charlado conmigo, hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacia, y gracias por felicitarme, estoy seguro que nadie lo había hecho por aún más tiempo-Ante la perplejidad de la chica, se agachó y plantó un tierno beso en sus labios, haciendo que su corazón saltará como un brincolín, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación, pero esta no duró mucho tiempo-.

-¡Hinata!-Escuchó que alguien gritaba, abrió los ojos al reconocer aquella voz como la de Kiba, y giró la cabeza para verlo correr hacia ella junto con todos sus amigos, se volvió hacia donde se suponía su rubio salvador se encontraba, pero se sorprendió al no verlo ahí, comenzó a buscarlo por los alrededores, pero no lo encontró-.

-¿Qué haces?-La cuestionaron, desilusionada, encaró a sus amigos, quienes la miraban sonrientes-.

-E-estaba buscando a una persona, me ayudó a salir del bosque, me perdí-Admitió, esperaba que todos se burlasen de ella por eso, pero nunca llegaron las burlas, más bien, se preocupo al ver la mirada de cuestionamiento en la cara de la mayoría-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó preocupada, seguramente habían visto a Naruto irse hacia algún lugar-.

-¿Una persona?-Le preguntó Chouji, alejando su bolsita de patatas de su boca, trago saliva-No hemos visto a nadie contigo, venias sola desde unos metros atrás-Confesó, preocupando a la chica-.

-N-no, y-yo venía acompaña de un chico, m-más alto que yo, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, me ayudó en el bosque cuando caí, y se ofreció a ayudarme, dijo que conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano-Insistió eufóricamente, ¿cómo decía que nadie venia con ella, si hasta la había besado?, dejo de cuestionarse eso, cuando vio la mirada de terror que los demás se lanzaban unos a otros, sin decirle media palabra a ella-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó esta vez con algo de molestia-.

-Nadie se atrevía a hablar, comenzaba a impacientarse por todo eso, y comenzaba a preguntarse por que no se adentraba nuevamente en el bosque para encontrar al chico, era más entretenido estar junto a él que estar junto a una bola de chicos que no le decían nada, cuando se preparaba para dar media vuelta y hacer lo que tenía en mente, la voz de Ino la detuvo-Hinata...de casualidad, ¿el nombre de ese chico era Naruto?-La sonrisa en la cara de la ojiperla brilló, y se abalanzó ante ella, tomando sus manos con alegría-.

-¿Lo conocen?, me gustaría agradecerle lo que hizo por mi, el dice que no había hablado con nadie en mucho tiempo, así que me gustaría tratarlo un poco más-Ino tragó saliva y se soltó de ella, abrazándose de Sai, todos los demás se miraron entre ellos, la tensión en el aire era demasiado sofocante para la chica, quien de pronto fue mirada por todos sus amigos, sin consideración a su timidez-¿Q-qué sucede?-Preguntó por décima vez, sin conseguir que las miradas cesaran un poco-.

-Vamos chicos, Hinata solamente nos esta haciendo una broma por obligarla a entrar en ese lugar-Comentó de pronto Sakura, mirando acusadoramente a la chica, y luego cambiar de destinatario hacia el primo de esta-Seguramente Neji le contó sobre el bosque hace tiempo-Los demás trataron de sonreír ante esa idea, como si un peso se les quitara de encima, eso la confundió más, se preparaba para preguntar que es lo que supuestamente su primo le había contado sobre el lugar, pero este se le adelanto-.

-Nunca le he dicho nada sobre este lugar a Hinata, mi tío Hiashi me prohibió decir algo sobre ello a Hanabi o Hinata, no quería que sus hijas se perturbaran por tontas leyendas-Comentó extrañamente pálido, Hinata no soporto más-.

-¿Qué es lo que no me han dicho?, oh vamos, si Naruto-kun es una persona que no se lleva bien con ustedes lo entiendo, pero a mi me pareció una buena persona-Admitió, pero las miradas de los demás comenzaban a fastidiarle, era una persona sumamente paciente, pero esto era el colmo-.

-Tsk, mira Hinata-Habló Shikamaru, un chico de cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, quien al parecer, era el primero en salir del extraño estado cata tónico en el que los demás se habían metido-Creo que era mi deber contarte sobre esto desde el principio-Comenzó, mirando a los demás-El motivo por el que escogimos el bosque como el lugar de tu prueba, fue por que este lugar tiene su propia historia de terror-Advirtió, poniendo pálida a la chica-.

-¿Hi-historia de terror?-Preguntó temerosa-.

-Si-Hizo una pausa-Hace algunos años, este lugar era sumamente visitado por los aldeanos, pero desde hace tiempo nadie se ha atrevido a venir-Trago saliva-El hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de Konoha, siempre estaba solo, ya que sus padres constantemente viajaban a otros lugares por negocios, a él le gustaba este lugar, siempre lo visitaba-Se quedó callado-Un día, algunos de los empleados de sus padres, que se encargaban de hacer los quehaceres de la casa, comenzaron a buscarle, se suponía que había salido una vez llego de la escuela, pero aún no había vuelto, y ya era demasiado tarde de la hora que acostumbraba, así que se preocuparon, entraron al bosque a buscarle, ya que era el lugar que más frecuentaba...lo encontraron muerto junto al lago, nadie sabe como fue, parecía que estaba durmiendo-Acabó, poniendo pálida a la chica-.

-Tiempo después-Comenzó esta vez el Uchiha, tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible-Varias personas comenzaron a asustarse, ya que decían haberle visto dentro, él les sonreía, y trataba de hablar con ellos, pero todos salían corriendo-Hinata abrió los ojos-Se llamaba Namikaze...-.

-Naruto-Completo Hinata, muerta de miedo completamente-Di-dijo que le gusta ese lugar p-por que era muy tranquilo...dijo que era su cumpleaños-Los demás la miraron con miedo-.

-Y el día en que murió-Completó Shino, dejando helada a la chica, quien comenzó a ver negro, antes de pasar a la inconsciencia-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jejeje, ¿qué les ha parecido?, ¿les ha gustado?, quise hacer algo para subir este día, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños Naru-chan!!!!!!!, jeje, si, estoy algo traumada con el cumpleaños de nuestro rubio favorito, y tenía esta idea rondando mi mente durante la semana, así que me senté a escribir y en dos horas lo termine, espero que no sea un desperdicio de espacio como mi primer one-shot que ya borre, pero nadie leyó, je, espero que este si tenga comentarios, y de esa manera escribir algunos más, ya que hay momentos que me atacan las ideas, pero no puedo desarrollarlas en fics, ya que ya tengo demasiados, bien, dejo de aburrirlos, cuídense, y espero comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

_**10 de octubre**_

_**Parte dos**_

Lo que había sucedido aquella noche, nadie se atrevió a comentarlo, Hinata Hyuga siguió su vida lo más normal que pudo, todos trataban de olvidar aquello, pero en cierta manera ella no podía hacerlo.

Ese chico había permitido que ella lo viera por alguna razón, y además...además la había besado, ¿quería eso decir algo?, en realidad no debería de importarle, al igual que no le había importado a los chicos una vez les dijo lo que pensaba, todo eso debería de olvidarse de su mente, y pasar a ser solamente un recuerdo extraño de su vida.

-Si, eso debería ser-Murmuró, sin embargo, ella sabía que no podía, en este mismo instante, debería estar estudiando para el examen del día siguiente, pero en lugar de eso, estaba mirando por la ventana, tratando de averiguar si el chico nuevamente estaría dentro de aquel desolado lugar-Basta Hinata, debes de olvidar todo eso-Enterró la cabeza en el libro que tenía frente a ella, pero después de diez minutos, este salió volando hacia el suelo, ella se levantó, y tomó su abrigo, habían pasado ya casi un mes de eso, y era hora de volver a ese bosque, aunque se estuviera muriendo de miedo, y le hubiera prometido a los demás que no lo haría, salió sigilosamente de su habitación, pues se suponía que a esa hora de la noche no debería salir de casa, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero el carraspeo de una garganta la detuvo en secó justo antes de llegar a la puerta principal, giró mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, encontrándose a su pequeña hermana, mirándola cuestionantemente-Hanabi-chan-Murmuró, la castaña enarcó una ceja y se acercó a ella-.

-¿A dónde vas a estar horas, ne-chan?-Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca, mordiendo sus uñas para pensar en algo convincente-¿No se suponía que estabas estudiando?-Hinata asintió-.

-S-si, por eso mismo, voy a casa de Ino a pedirle su cuaderno de notas, creo que algo hace falta en el mío-Comenzó a reír nerviosamente, su hermana la observó por unos momentos más, antes de asentir con una sonrisa-.

-No llegues muy tarde, oto-san se enojará, yo me encargo de decirle a donde has ido-Sonriendo, Hinata asintió, y salió de su casa, solo esperaba que a la pequeña no se le ocurriera telefonear a la rubia, con pasos seguros, caminó directamente hacia aquel lugar de la cuidad, esperando encontrarse con aquel chico, y no con cualquier otra cosa que habitará ahí-.

-Tomó una buena cantidad de aire al estar en la entrada, necesitaba administrarse valor para hacer lo que ninguno de sus compañeros se había atrevido desde aquel día, cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar que no traía alguna lámpara con ella, comenzó su avance, tratando de recordar como era exactamente que había llegado a ese lago, sin embargo, no fue necesario recordarlo, cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba delante de él, en la misma roca de la ultima vez, suspiro con algo de calma, ya estaba en ese lugar, ahora, ¿dónde exactamente encontró al rubio?-¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces aquí?-Con un grito de terror, Hinata dio media vuelta, la repentina pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, especialmente en aquel lugar, por un momento, pensó que había encontrado a quién buscaba, sin embargo...

-S-Sasuke-kun...-El moreno estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella, cruzado de brazos y mirándola atentamente-.

-Te he visto dirigirte hacia aquí, así que decidí seguirte, ¿acaso estás loca?, habíamos decidido no volver a entrar, ¿en qué demonios pensabas?-La joven desvió la mirada, no pensaba contestar a aquella pregunta, Sasuke se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo-Será mejor irnos de aquí-Con la cabeza gacha, ella lo siguió, su impulsiva decisión había llegado hasta ahí, y seguramente, sería la última que podría permitirse antes de que sus amigos decidieran ponerle un collar y una correa para no perderle de vista por ningún momento, y que de esa manera, no volviera a llegar hasta ese bosque-.

Entre las ramas de los árboles, una pequeña criatura se escabulló entre los matorrales, habiendo visto a ambos jóvenes abandonar ese lugar.

-Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, sucedió lo que se esperaba que pasara, la inminente charla-sermón de todos los demás sobre acercarse nuevamente a ese "espeluznante" lugar- Lo decimos en serio Hinata, no puedes entrar de nuevo-.

-La mirada y el tono con el que Neji había dicho aquello, demostraban la preocupación que todos mostraban sobre ese tema, se abstuvo de decir algo, en primera, por que no era su estilo contradecir a nadie, y en segunda, porque pensó que era lo mejor, entre menos se dijera sobre el asunto, más pronto se olvidarían de ello-Fuiste a verlo, ¿cierto?-La pregunta de Tenten la tomó por sorpresa, y al parecer también a los demás-.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?-Preguntó Kiba- No puede estar tan loca como para querer ir a ver de nuevo a...a...a un muerto-Una acalorada discusión entre todos los puntos de vista sobre aquello tuvo lugar segundos después, pero ella no prestó atención a nada de lo que se dijera, desde el momento en que comenzaron a cuestionar su intensión de verlo nuevamente, perdió todo interés por aquella charla, sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por toda la cafetería tratando de encontrar algo interesante que ver para ignorar la repentina ola de palabras que comenzaba a ahogarla, comenzaba a perder la esperanza de encontrar algo cuando lo vio-.

Recargado en la pared del pasillo que llevaba hacia los casilleros, el hermoso ojiazul la observaba, y al darse cuenta que ella posaba sus ojos sobre él, sonrió y se alejó de la pared, comenzando a adentrarse en aquel pasillo, sorprendida, Hinata se puso de pie, deteniendo bruscamente la discusión.

-¿Hinata?-Preguntó Ino, claramente sorprendida por esa acción-.

-La Hyuga los miró con los ojos completamente abiertos-T-tengo que irme-Tomó su mochila y comenzó a acercarse a ese pasillo, el cual a esa hora, se encontraba completamente desierto, a lo lejos, podía ver claramente al chico caminar sin preocupación alguna, aceleró el paso tratando de alcanzarle, lo siguió hasta salir de ese edificio y lo vio entrar en la bodega al lado del gimnasio, donde se guardaba todo el mobiliario que ya no se usaba, se detuvo un poco para recapacitar si aquello era una buena idea, pero al mismo instante, siguió caminando, fuera o no una buena idea, Naruto quería que lo siguiera, de esa estaba completamente segura, entró en el lugar, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta, solamente un pequeño halo de luz iluminaba ese sitio, por lo que no podía asegurar que el chico estuviera ahí, trago un poco de saliva y se adentró un poco más, al hacerlo, para su sorpresa, la puerta se cerró, al mismo tiempo que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por detrás, soltó un grito de espanto, mientras sentía como los mismos brazos le daban media vuelta y su grito quedaba ahogado por unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos al comprobar que, quien la besaba, era nada más y nada menos, el chico de cabellos dorados, y cuando el beso termino, el chico la abrazo posesivamente, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella-.

-Hola-Susurro en su oído, Hinata olvidó por completo todo, se limitó a abrazar al chico, quien, minutos después, se alejó un poco y la observó con una brillante sonrisa-Ayer te vi en el bosque, así que decidí venir a buscarte-Comenzó a observar la pequeña bodega-Hacia mucho tiempo que no venía hasta aquí, este siempre fue mi escondite cuando estudiaba en esta escuela-Hinata tragó saliva y lo observó, Naruto se dio cuenta y la encaró-¿Qué querías decirme?-Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente, que a la chica le costó trabajo borrar de su mente-.

-Eh…yo…-Una tierna sonrisa inundó el rostro de Naruto-.

-Quieres saber algo de mi, ¿cierto?, contestaré lo que quieras-Ese repentino ofrecimiento por parte de él, hizo más consciente a Hinata de que el chico sabía que ella sabía quien era en verdad (¬¬), bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que el rubio estaba ahí preparado para todo, inclusive para admitir que era un fantasma o un no vivo, lo que sea que fuera-Se que Itachi, te ha pedido que no vuelvas, se que él siempre tiene una razón para todo, por eso he decidido venir en lugar de que lo desobedezcas-Sonrió nuevamente, pero la chica no comprendía a que se refería exactamente, ella no conocía a nadie llamado Itachi-.

-¿Itachi?-Preguntó-.

-Si, bien, antes de contestar, quiero pedirte un favor-Hinata estaba completamente confundida, pero asintió-Dile a Itachi que venga, quiero que me cuente un poco sobre mis padres-La petición del rubio fue hecha mientras este se recargaba en la pared, la chica lo observó detenidamente por unos momentos-.

-E-en verdad me gustaría cumplir tu petición, p-pero...no se quién es Itachi-Las rubia ceja se elevó cuestionando esas palabras-.

-Pero si tú estabas ayer con él...a, olvidalo, vayamos por él-Abrió nuevamente la puerta, y jaló su mano, caminando a grandes zancadas, se dirigieron nuevamente dentro de el edifico donde se encontraba la cafetería, un pequeño escalofrió la recorrió al darse cuenta de que los demás podrían ver al rubio si es que se cruzaban con alguien, trató de detener el avance, pero le fue imposible-.

-N-Naruto-kun, p-por favor detente, los demás te verán, y-y se armará un escándalo-Los pasos de detuvieron justo antes de entrar en el aula de donde tanto escándalo se escuchaba, con una sonrisa demasiado confiada, el rubio le dijo-.

-Ne, no te preocupes por eso, solamente Itachi y tú pueden verme-Sin decir nada más, soltó su mano y se adentró en la cafetería, Hinata no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo, esperando que las miradas se centraran sobre él, pero no fue así, nadie le tomaba la más mínima atención, parecía que él había dicho la verdad, en lo que se preocupó a continuación, fue en saber quien era ese tal Itachi que el rubio mencionaba, y como lo conocía, se suponía que hacia varios años que el chico había muerto, y dudaba que en verdad conociera a alguno de los muchachos, a menos que se tratará de un profesor, pero en ese momento ninguno se encontraba en el lugar, avanzó a pasos veloces tras el ojiazul, no supo hacia donde se dirigían, hasta que se detuvieron justo en frente de la mesa que ella ocupaba minutos antes -Hey, Itachi, necesito hablar contigo-Comentó con cierto aire de familiaridad, como si fuera natural llegar hasta una mesa y hablarle a alguien, que inclusive, no se llamará de esa manera-.

-Hinata se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus amigos no se habían enterado que ella había regresado, inclusive, que no habían escuchado las palabras del chico, a excepción de cierto pelinegro que se encontraba de espaldas, e hizo un movimiento de incomodidad, estaba segura que él había escuchado eso, así que se acercó a él-Sasuke-kun, ¿tú conoces a alguien llamado Itachi?-Con un gruñido de molestia, Sasuke dio media vuelta, con los ojos cerrados-.

-Se que es normal que me confundan con él, pero creo que deberían darse cuenta de que no soy él, mi hermano está ahora mismo dirigiendo la empresa de nuestra familia en el extranjero, si puedo ayudarle en algo solamente dígamelo y ...-Guardó silencio, había abierto los ojos, y su boca no pudo pronunciar nada más, miró fijamente al rubio junto a Hinata y se quedó helado, nunca esperó volver a verlo-Oh por dios-Murmuró, su vista se clavó en Hinata, la muchacha lo miraba de igual manera que él lo hacia con el rubio-.

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó Sakura, mirando hacia Hinata-¿Con quién hablas?-Sasuke tragó saliva, encaró a su novia-.

-Enseguida regreso-Indicó, después, miró a Hinata y al rubio-Vamos a otro lugar, me gustaría hablar-Naruto hizo una mueca, pero siguió al chico, Hinata, al darse cuenta de que ambos se alejaban, y que sus demás amigos la miraban de manera extraña, se apresuró a alcanzarles, no sabía de que iba todo eso, pero esperaba que pronto comprendiera-.

-Sasuke los guió hasta el patio trasero, donde había algunos grandes árboles, se recargó en uno de ellos y cerró los ojos, como tratando de calmarse un poco, el carraspeo de una garganta le hizo mirar al frente, Naruto abrazaba a Hinata, mientras lo examinaba cuidadosamente-Tú no eres Itachi-Indicó con algo de consternación-No comprendo como puedes verme si no eres él-Sasuke carraspeo un poco-.

-La mirada del rubio estaba clavada en él como un clavo, trago saliva y se apresuró a hablar-En verdad no lo sé, Naruto, pero no es necesario que me mires de esa manera, nunca esperé poder verte después de...-Naruto elevó una ceja, antes de esbozar una divertida sonrisa-.

-Je, eres Sasuke-chan, ¿ne?-Naruto comenzó a reírse haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro-Je, nunca pensé verte de mi tamaño enano, eres idéntico al teme mayor-Su risa resonó por el lugar, haciendo cada vez más incómodo al Uchiha, nunca esperó volver a ver al amigo de su hermano, la amistad de ambos era muy estrecha, Naruto era un chico muy solitario e Itachi igual, ambos se entendían de maravilla, pero el padre de ambos Uchiha había decidió enviar a su hijo mayor a estudiar a Estados Unidos, privando a ambos chicos de esa amistad, Sasuke había convivido con el rubio en las ocasiones que visitaba su casa con su hermano, siempre trataba de llevarse bien con él, pero cuando Itachi se había ido a otro país, había perdido todo contacto con él, había dejado de visitarlo en su casa, y nunca más volvió a verlo, fue aproximadamente cuatro meses después de la partida de su hermano, que la desafortunada del rubio había sucedido-.

-Hinata no entendía nada de eso, pero le preocupo la actitud de seriedad tomada por el azabache, prestó toda su atención en lo que el chico estaba por decir, sabía que era algo importante-Naruto, ¿por qué estas aquí?, ¿tienes algo en contra de mi hermano?, él se sintió muy mal al enterarse de tu muerte-Al mencionar esa palabra, el ojiazul dejó de reír, y un aura de frialdad lo envolvió-¿Fue por el hecho de que te quedaste en este lugar, por el que moriste?, ¿crees que mi hermano tuvo la culpa?-Naruto lo observó extrañamente silencioso, Hinata se acercó a él, y tomó su mano, esto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar cada vez más, y el rubio no mencionaba palabra alguna-No deberías estar más aquí Naruto, ¿qué es lo que buscas?-.

-Naruto desvió la mirada del pelinegro, observando tristemente el cielo-Nunca culpe a Itachi de nada, él fue muy amable conmigo, cuando todo esto sucedió, había logrado convencer a mis padres de ir a la misma escuela que él...no se por qué sigo aquí, y en verdad no quiero marcharme, por el momento, solamente quería hablar con Itachi para preguntarle sobre mis padres, me gustaría mucho saber como se encuentran-Guardó silencio, regresando la mirada al Uchiha-¿Tú sabes algo de ellos?-Preguntó esperanzado, Sasuke lo miró por un momento, Hinata había quedado relegada de toda aquella charla, pero de igual manera, esperaba que el Uchiha pudiera decirle algo al rubio-.

-Desde ese día de tu cumpleaños...-Comenzó, desviando su mirada, Naruto prestó más atención-Kushina-san y Minato-san quedaron completamente deshechos, vendieron su casa, y se fueron a vivir a Francia-El rubio asintió, su expresión no decía nada, pero sus ojos estaban tristes-Hace cinco años...-Tragó saliva antes de continuar-Hace cinco años, tuvieron una hija, a la cual llamaron...-.

-Minako-Susurró Naruto-Mi madre siempre quiso una hija, ese nombre pensaba ponerle si la tenía-Se rió con algo de amargura-Creo que eso fue lo mejor para ellos, sólo espero que tengan tiempo para ella-Sonrió, para después mirar al Uchiha-Te agradezco el que me hayas informado de eso, Sasuke-chan-Pronunció las ultimas palabras socarronamente, sabía que al pelinegro no le gustaba que le llamaran de esa manera-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, por hoy, he salido durante demasiado tiempo-Sonrió radiantemente-Fue agradable verte de nuevo Sasuke, saluda a tu hermano de mi parte, y...-Hizo una pausa, y soltó un suspiro-Diles a mis padres...que nunca pensé en verdad lo que les dije por teléfono-Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, el rubio tomó la mano de Hinata, la besó delicadamente, y ante sus miradas estupefactas, desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar-.

-Ambos se miraron durante un rato, hasta que la chica preguntó-¿Qué fue lo que les dijo, Sasuke-kun?-El Uchiha frunció el ceño-.

-No lo sé Hinata, pero será mejor que regresemos a la cafetería antes de que se preocupen-Sinj decir más, dio media vuelta, dejando a la chica sumamente pensativa-.

-Creo, que eso será algo de lo que te pregunté después, Naruto-kun-Murmuró, decidida a volver a ver al fantasma-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Segundo capitulo de lo que se suponía seria un one-shot, espero que haya sido de su agrado y no les haya aburrido, todavía falta una tercera parte, donde se conocerá la razón de la muerte de Naruto, bien, espero sus comentarios, y nuevamente agradezco a Jesús por sus ideas, no se que haría sin ellas y sin el apoyo que me ha brindado en lo que esta sucediendo en mi familia, y respecto a eso, espero puedan entender si en dado caso no puedo publicar nada en un tiempo, todavía no me encuentro muy bien que digamos, jeje, bueno, espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, cuídense mucho, y no se vayan de pinta, puede ser peligroso.


	3. Chapter 3

_**10 de octubre**_

_**Tercera parte**_

-Por tercera vez desde que hubo llegado a ese pueblo, se adentró en el bosque, y como había pensado, encontró al muchacho sentado frente al pequeño lago en aquel lugar, llevó una mano a su pecho, antes de acercarse a él, colocó una mano en su hombro, y recibió una sonrisa por parte del rubio, quién tomó delicadamente su mano-Sabía que vendrías-Le dijo, haciendo sonreír a la ojiperla, le hizo un poco de espacio junto a él, y la ayudó a sentarse, la abrazo por los hombros y recargó su cabeza encima de la de la Hyuga, ambos guardaron silencio, esperando que el otro hablara, pero ninguno lo hizo, con una suave sonrisa, Hinata lo miró-.

-Naruto-kun...-Comenzó, pero no se atrevió a continuar, no era de su incumbencia el pasado del chico, pero la voz del rubio la hizo dudar de ello-.

-Si quieres que te cuente lo que sucedió ese día, lo haré con gusto, después de todo, deseo que alguien me escuche-Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Hinata, se imaginaba la soledad que había rodeado al muchacho desde que murió, estar en este mundo, pero sin hablar ni convivir con nadie, debe ser completamente opresivo-.

-Entonces, yo te escucharé-El muchacho le sonrió, apretando su mano-.

-Ese, fue un día como cualquier otro, desde que mis padres se enfrascaron en sus negocios, olvidándose que tenían un hijo...

_-Cerró la puerta de la entrada con excesiva fuerza y se adentró en la mansión que sus padres habían considerado sería un buen hogar para él, se suponía que este día debía ser especial, pues se trataba de su cumpleaños, y según le habían asegurado sus padres varios días atrás, ellos estarían por llegar para acompañarlo, la noche anterior le habían confirmado, y había conseguido el consentimiento de ir a estudiar al mismo lugar en donde Itachi se encontraba, hasta ese momento, no había tenido tiempo de informárselo a su amigo, y por esa razón, ese día había regresado lo más pronto posible a su casa, con el propósito de informárselo, subió a su habitación, sin detenerse a escuchar lo que el ama de llaves tenía que decirle, aventó su mochila encima de la cama, y se dirigió directamente hacia el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y marcó el ya conocido número de su amigo, esperó unos instantes para poder comunicarse con él, y para se decepción, solamente pudo hablar con una de las sirvientas de su amigo, le pidió que le dijera que se comunicara con él en cuanto volviera, y colgó, sintiéndose de pronto muy desanimado, se alejó un poco de la cama y comenzó a salir, justo en el mismo momento que el teléfono sonaba, pensando que podría tratarse de su amigo, se apresuró a coger la llamada-Hola-Dijo, esperando la seria voz de Itachi, pero se encontró con la alegre voz de su madre, y algo le dijo, que no le agradaría lo que estaba por pasar-._

_-Naruto, cariño soy Kushina-Y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, cerró los ojos, entregándose a lo inevitable-._

_-¿Qué sucedió ahora?, ¿no se suponía que deberían estar por llegar?-El otro lado de la linea permaneció en silencio, hasta que una segunda voz comenzó, la voz de su padre-._

_-Naruto,no podremos llegar, nos encontramos aún en Portugal, surgieron algunos inconvenientes en la empresa, no podremos ir a Japón en los próximos días, tal vez en un mes-Guardó silencio, esperando escuchar la aceptación que siempre escuchaba de su hijo-._

_-Siempre era así con ellos, no entendía por que pensó que esa vez sería diferente, siempre hablaban en el último minuto para decirle que siempre no tenían tiempo para el hijo, que los disculpara y que fuera a gastar el dinero que le mandaran en compensación, y él siempre terminaba perdonándolos, pero en esa ocasión...en esa ocasión, no tenía ganas de disculparlos, los últimos cuatro años había sido lo mismo-¿Saben qué?, por mi no vengan ya, ya me harte de que me pongan tantas malditas excusas, si no tienen tiempo para el idiota de su hijo, no entiendo por que lo tuvieron, y si tanto les importa su empresa, adopténla, por que yo tampoco quiero seguir siendo hijo de ustedes, preferiría mil veces haber quedado huérfano hace muchos años-Lanzó el auricular contra la mesa, y todavía podía escuchar las voces de sus padres llamándole al otro lado de la linea, pero no contestó, salió de su habitación completamente furioso, bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa, su mente todo un remolino de pensamientos y furia, deseaba con todas su ganas desaparecer de una vez por todas, si en verdad no era lo suficientemente importante para las demás personas, no tenía caso seguir aquí, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba en medio de su lugar preferido, donde siempre encontraba la paz que anhelaba, donde se sentía bien con él mismo, pero ni ese tranquilo lugar, logro tranquilizar su mente, se sentó frente al lago, admirando la tranquila y limpia agua._

_Cuanto hubiera deseado que su vida fuera como la de los demás chicos de su edad, convivir diariamente con sus padres, y que ellos se preocuparan por él, el matrimonio Namikaze no había vuelto a ocuparse de sus necesidades desde que llegaron a "vivir" a Konoha, siempre lo dejaban solo en casa, mientras ellos viajaban por el mundo "resolviendo" problemas relativos a su empresa, Shizune, el ama de llaves, era la que siempre se preocupaba por el muchacho, y él en verdad se lo agradecía, pero...no era lo mismo._

_Miró con tristeza el cielo, que comenzaba a tornarse de anaranjado, frunció el ceño, pues no se había dado cuenta de que fuera tan tarde, pero se encogió de hombros, no quería regresar aún a su casa, donde pasaría otro cumpleaños sólo._

_Como desearía morir...desaparecer de una buena vez de ese lugar..._

_Admiró una vez más el hermoso lago frente a él, y sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, su cuerpo comenzó a irse de lado, hasta quedar completamente recostado en el césped, lo último que pudo ver antes de caer en la oscuridad, fue un pequeño zorro frente a él, mirándolo detenidamente._

-Hinata miró sorprendida al rubio, no entendía que tenía que ver el zorro en lo que le estaba contando-Y entonces...ya no volví a despertar-Concluyó, sin mirarla-.

-P-pero, no comprendo, ¿sólo ya no despertaste?-Naruto asintió-.

-En realidad, cuando me di cuenta, estaba junto a mi cuerpo, viendo como Shizune-san y los demás lo encontraban, en ese momento no comprendí nada, ellos no me escuchaban, no me veían, solamente estaban ahí, tratando de despertar mi cuerpo, cuando se fueron, no pude seguirlos, algo no me dejaba ir de este lugar-Y se hizo el silencio, Hinata estaba sorprendida, no sabía que una persona, pudiera morir de esa manera, simplemente al quedarse dormida-En esos momentos, no sabía lo que sucedía, pero...él vino y me lo explicó, me dijo, que me había escuchado, y había cumplido mi deseo, y como él me había escuchado, era mi obligación escucharlo a él, permanecería aquí, haciéndole compañía-.

-¿A quién?-No entendía, ¿de quién hablaba?, en las veces que había estado ahí dentro, no había visto a otra persona, que no fuera el chico a su lado-.

-Él cuida este lugar, vigila que nadie irrumpa con malas intenciones en su territorio, casi no lo veo, pero cuando esta aquí, me enseña cosas-Levantó la mano frente a sus ojos, y la observó-Me enseño, la manera de poder hablar con otras personas, ha poder mover cosas, a darle solidez a mi cuerpo, me ha permitido salir en algunas ocasiones, y sobre todo, gracias a él, pude dejar libres de su responsabilidad conmigo a mis padres-Sonrió, acercando el rostro a ella, Hinata estaba blanca, sea quien fuera esa persona de quién Naruto hablaba, debería ser alguien importante para él-Aún no me ha dicho el por que no me he ido, pero estoy contento de no haberlo hecho, gracias a ello, pude conocerte-La besó levemente-.

-Yo también-Admitió, aunque por una parte, se sentía extraña, no le agradaba que esa persona, fuera quien fuera, le haya arrebatado la vida a ese muchacho, justo en el momento en que estaba enojado con sus padres, el que le hubiera impedido disfrutar de esa vida que tan alegre hacia a muchas personas, y sobre todo, haberle hecho creer a ese muchacho, que gracias a su muerte, había librado a sus padres de su existencia-.

-Quizá-Comentó una voz tras ellos, Naruto se puso de pie, con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios, Hinata miró extrañada hacia donde provenía esa voz, pero no vio a nadie, sin embargo, Naruto se acercó hacia allí, hincándose a unos cuantos metros delante-.

-Kyubi-sama-Murmuró, y Hinata abrió los ojos al ver a un pequeño zorro entre los brazos del rubio, un zorro, con nueve colas, que la miraba socarronamente-He regresado, le agradezco que me haya permitido ir a la escuela, pude hablar con el hermano de Itachi-.

-El animal saltó de los brazos del de ojos azules, y se encaminó hacia la muchacha, quien había tragado saliva al verlo-¿Te ha contado lo que querías saber?-Preguntó, sentándose tranquilamente frente a ellos, Naruto abrazó a la ojiperla, y ambos se sentaron-.

-Si, lo hizo-Admitió, bajando la mirada, y ante el silencio del pequeño animal, se dio cuenta de que quería que le dijera lo que le habían contado, se mordió su labio, y habló-Según él, mis padres se entristecieron cuando morí...-Hizo una pausa y levantó la cara, y miró al zorro-Pero según dice, se olvidaron muy pronto de su dolor, ya que ahora tiene una hija pequeña...la niña que siempre quisieron tener-Agregó, Hinata entendió en ese momento el por que Naruto había llegado hasta su escuela, y el por que su insistencia en hablar con Itachi, se sintió mal por él-.

-Y...-Comenzó a hablar el Kyubi-¿Sólo ellos sufrieron por tu muerte?-Naruto negó con la cabeza-Te lo dije, aquella vez, le quite a tus padres la carga que conllevaba el estar contigo, pero...hay muchas otras personas que te apreciaban, y que no les agradó el perderte, te aseguro, que tus padres aún te extrañan, solo que el tiempo todo lo cura-Hinata no quería darle la razón, pero así era, todo se curaba con el tiempo, en ese momento, el animal se centró en Hinata, sobresaltándola un poco-Tú querías saber quién soy yo-Aseveró, mostrando todas sus colas-Mi nombre es Kyubi no yoko, el espíritu que cuida de este bosque, y, no soy tan cruel como te imaginas, mortal-Agregó, acercándose a ella- Yo solamente quería mostrarle a este chico que no era buena idea desear lo que él quiso, pero...solamente ahora, él mismo pudo comprobarlo, solamente ahora, una persona fue capaz de ayudarlo a descubrir eso, y solamente una persona fue la que se acercó a él-.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Naruto, sin entender completamente-.

-Ahora que sabes lo que hiciste sufrir a esas personas, ¿aún así estas de acuerdo con ese deseo que te he concedido?-La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a ambos chicos, quienes se miraron entre si-.

-Creo, que no fue buena idea desear desaparecer, pero...lo digo de nuevo, gracias a todo eso, pude conocer a Hinata-La mencionada sonrió, pero de pronto, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro-.

-Pero, de esa forma, no podrás estar mucho tiempo con ella-Sorprendido, Naruto miró al otro espíritu, quien sonrió de lado-Ella es aún una humana, y tú, el espíritu de un joven tonto que murió hace algunos años, no puedes irte por mucho tiempo de este lugar, y ella no podrá venir todo el tiempo aquí-Las palabras fueron como dagas para ambos, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que trataba de decir, no podían estar juntos, a menos que ambos estuvieran en la misma circunstancia, a menos que...-.

-Hinata se precipitó hacia adelante, quedando cara a cara con el animal-Y-yo puedo...yo quiero estar con Naruto-kun, y...y si para eso necesito estar muerta, yo...-La mano de Naruto la jalo hacia atrás, encarándola con los ojos azules de éste-.

-No harás eso-Le advirtió el muchacho, separándola de él, y acercándose al espíritu-Si esto es otra cosa que ha ocurrido debido a mi tonto deseo, entonces me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, no quiero que Hinata-chan muera al igual que yo-Una sonrisa cruzó la boca del kitsune, quien se alejo un poco de ambos, y a una distancia prudencial, volvió la cabeza para observarlos-.

-Eso es lo que he esperado oír desde hace varios años-Sonrió peligrosamente, antes de que una luz de color rojo lo rodeará, los chicos se pusieron de pie sobresaltados, ya que cuando fue nuevamente visible, tenía por lo menos otros dos metros de altura, mostrando sus afilados colmillos, miró nuevamente a ambos-Es momento de que se digan adiós, mocosos, es momento, de que mi querido acompañante, se marche de este lugar-Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, una neblina roja rodeo todo el área, impidiendo la visibilidad, Hinata cerró los ojos ante la sorpresa, y para cuando volvió a abrirlos, su sorpresa era enormemente mayor, pues se encontraba fuera del bosque, rodeada por sus amigos de la escuela-.

-Sabes Ino-Sakura comenzó a hablar-Será divertido explicarle el motivo de que hayamos escogido este lugar más adelante, cuando haya salido, si no, creo que será capaz de escapar antes de poder encontrarse con nosotros nuevamente-Hinata miró con los ojos abiertos a su amiga, eso era lo mismo que había dicho la noche de aquella prueba-Lo ves, ya esta temblando sin siquiera saber de que se trata-Comentó risueña, sin embargo, Hinata no dijo nada, clavó su mirada en la entrada del bosque-.

-Yo opino igual-Comentó Neji, acercándose a ella para tomarla por los hombros, pero antes de poder hacerlo, su prima comenzó a correr hacia dentro del bosque, dejando a todos sorprendidos por eso-Eh, creo que será mejor que la esperemos en el punto de reunión-Los demás asintieron, aún sin salir de su asombro-.

---------

Corriendo como si se tratara de algún maratón, Hinata llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba antes de que se viera fuera del bosque, el lago estaba completamente tranquilo...y solo, no había nadie en ese lugar, ni siquiera el zorro, que ahora recordaba, había visto la primera vez que entró ahí, se dejó caer junto a la orilla, tratando de respirar correctamente, el aire había escapado de sus pulmones debido a la carrera, pero no lograba regresar correctamente, ya que la muchacha no podía creer lo que pasaba.

Grito el nombre del muchacho que antes había estado en ese mismo lugar con ella, lloró amargamente al comprender que ya no estaba en ese lugar, y finalmente, después de un alrgo periodo de tiempo ahí tirada, se puso de pie, sin fuerzas ni gana alguna de hacerlo, y comenzó su caminata fuera de ahí, como posesa, siguió a tumbos el camino que la llevaba hacia donde sus amigos la esperaban, no le importaba cuantas veces cayera por no ver por donde caminaba, ni los rasguños o golpes que pudiera causarle, solo quería llegar a su casa, entrar en su cama, y no volver a salir nunca de ella.

-La raíz de un árbol, fue la causante de su mayor caída esa noche, el golpe no fue mayor que los anteriores, pero esta vez, no tuvo fuerzas para ponerse de pie, y mucho menos para seguir guardando las lágrimas, se hizo un ovillo, y soltó todo el dolor que tenía dentro, todo lo que sentía, ni siquiera le importo cuando alguien comenzó a levantarla, no le importo que alguno de sus amigos la viera llorar-No tenias por que venir a buscarme, ya casi estaba por salir-Informó a quien fuera que trataba de ponerla de pie, sintió como le sacudía la ropa para quitarle la tierra que la cubría, escuchó una leve risa de la persona junto a ella, y desvió la mirada pensando que se estaba burlando de ella-.

-Ya lo sé, por eso estaba aquí, esperando a que pasaras-Al escuchar aquella voz, las lágrimas detuvieron su salida, y ella elevó la mirada para encarar a esa persona, abrió los ojos al reconocerle, solamente, que había cambiado, se veía, completamente distinto, él también le miró, sonriendo levemente-Eres tan pequeña-Murmuró, antes de abrazarla-.

-Hinata no pudo reaccionar ante esa muestra de afecto, estaba completamente sorprendida de tener junto a ella nuevamente al rubio, aunque, ahora que podía pensar con un poco más claridad, no comprendía la razón de que el chico se viera distinto, se alejó un poco de él, y lo miró detenidamente, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del rubio-Te ves...distinto-Le dijo, él se llevo una mano a la nuca, y se rascó la cabeza-.

-Bueno...soy distinto-Admitió, ante la mirada confusa de Hinata-Ahora tengo veintidós, y tú sigues teniendo dieciséis-La sorpresa invadió a la ojiperla, no comprendía bien que pasaba-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Antes de escuchar la respuesta, el sonido de pasos acercándose a ellos, miró a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido, no le dejarían hablar con el rubio-.

-¡Hinata!-Gritó Kiba deteniéndose junto a ella-Ya ha pasado más de la hora que dijimos, ¿por qué no sales?-Se irguió, ya que se había tomado las rodillas para tomar aire, y miró al acompañante de su amiga-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó ceñudo, Hinata se tensó inmediatamente, y miró sorprendida a Naruto, quien sonreía ampliamente-.

-Soy el novio de Hinata-Anunció, mientras la abrazaba, ante la sorpresa de todos, incluida la chica-.

-No sabía que fueras novio de Hinata, es más, no sabía que estaba en Japón, Itachi dijo que estabas con tus padres en Francia-El comentario de Sasuke sorprendió nuevamente a Hinata, quien no entendía completamente nada, ¿no se suponía que Naruto estaba muerto?, ¿qué nadie podía verlo a parte de ella?-.

-Y en realidad estaba con ellos, pero, como he terminado mi carrera, quise regresar a Japón, llegue el día de ayer, solo que Shizune me retuvo en casa-Nadie dijo más nada, por lo cual, Naruto tomó la mano de la ojiperla, y les sonrió a los demás-Si nos disculpan, debemos ponernos al corriente-Y la llevo fuera del bosque, donde, para sorpresa suya, la trepo en un ferrari de color plata, cuando estuvieron solos, se giro hacia ella, y le sonrió-Creo que hay muchas cosas que decirnos-.

-Ella sintió-Muchas-.

-Con una sonrisa, Naruto habló-Kyubi fue muy amable con nosotros-Comenzó diciendo-Cuando me dijo que era momento de marcharme, pensé que era mi momento de ir a donde todos los muertos van, pero...en lugar de eso, cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en la cama de un hospital, con mis padres junto a mi, tal parece, me habían encontrado en el lago, y no podía despertar, pensaron que estaba en coma o algo así, y ellos habían venido a estar conmigo, nadie se explica la razón de que algo así me pasará, je-Pausó, mirando a la chica-Kyubi me dejó seguir viviendo, y gracias a eso, comencé a llevarme mejor con mis padres, me fui a donde Itachi estaba estudiando, y seguí viviendo en Francia hasta el día de ayer, termine una carrera en dirección de empresas...-Suspiró fuertemente-No me atreví a regresar a Japón antes, solo en algunas ocasiones para visitar a Sasuke, pero...me entere cuando llegaste a vivir aquí, pero no quise verte, no hubiera soportado verte del mismo tamaño que el enano de Sasuke...ni siquiera estaba seguro que te acordarías de mi, me jugué todo al venir aquí, a esperar haber recordado bien la fecha en donde te conocí, y orar que recordaras, y mira, creo que Kyubi me escuchó-.

-Hinata soltó una risa tonta, mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al rubio-Me alegro de que te haya escuchado-Lo besó, sonriendo-Ahora si podremos estar juntos-.

Uffff, el final,snif, otro hijo se me va TT_TT, pero en fin, aquí esta el final de este three shot, les pido perdón por el retraso con el que lo traje, pero el chiste es que ya lo tienen, espero sea de su agrado, y me dejen sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto, con el final de dimensión paralela, cuídense mucho.


End file.
